To Thaw A Frozen Heart
by Straight 'til Morning
Summary: Hans childhood was full of trying to prove to his family that his being was worth something. Now, he has gained the respect of most of them, doing what they tell him too. Hans is given the task to go to Arendelle's Queen Coronation and become king by any means. Only, he finds himself doing the one thing he promised himself he wouldn't: falling for Arendelle's Snow Queen, Elsa.


**This is my first time writing Hans, and my first time writing Helsa! But I was watching Frozen yesterday, and I couldn't help but think, what would a Helsa lovers dream Frozen go like? So now I intend to write it. This is going to basically be the Helsa version of Frozen. Hope you enjoy! I'm going to start this off with the beginning of the coronation day. You guys know what happens before that.**

 **Disclaimer: Some of my lines are inspired by pics I found online! Such as the "Oh, Hans." And "I have to kill her?" I also don't own any Frozen characters, or the story-line to the movie. I got the names for the brothers from a tumblr page for the brothers.  
**

 **XxX**

My childhood was full of unpleasant events. Every second I breathed, every thing I did was meant to please my family; to prove my worth to them. You may think it odd, a child trying to prove their worth to the rest of the family, including their parents, but it wasn't odd for me, I didn't know any better. I would never forget the day my mother grabbed my chin, and told me the words that would forever scar me for the rest of my life.

* * *

 _Never in my life had my mother frightened me. I didn't get to see her that often, I was mostly taken care of by the staff working around the palace, as were most my brothers. None of them seemed to really care for me, so I tried to be as nice to them as I could. But when I was told my mother wanted to talk with me, half of me was very nervous, and the other half was excited.  
_

 _When I entered, she gestured for me to sit. She seemed like a nice, kind lady. I'd only talk to her a few times, and saw her when her and my father weren't busy. We'd all sit down for dinner, or we tried to at first. However, we barely did that anymore, and I missed it._

 _"Hello, Hans." I smiled when she said my name. Maybe we were going to talk, maybe she was going to say she was so sorry that she didn't get to spend more time with me. Of course, I would forgive her. I understood that she had many, many things to do on a daily basis. And no matter what, she was my mother, I loved her for who she was.  
_

 _She took a seat across from me, on a velvet chair fit for a Queen, which was probably why it was there. "You know, as our youngest son to many great and successful brothers, we expect the most from you, right Hans?"_

 _The way she kept saying my name, it was like she didn't really know me that well. And really, she probably didn't. However, I wanted to fix that. "Yes," I answered, even though I wasn't quite sure what she meant. I didn't know what she meant when she said they expected more from me than my brothers. I was educated well for my age, but yet, I couldn't comprehend the meaning behind her words.  
_

 _"Good," She smiled. "You are dismissed." I jumped up off the seat, and walked over, giving her a hug, which I didn't get to do often at all. "Love you mommy." I told her, stepping away and getting ready to exit the room. However, when I saw her face, I stopped.  
_

 _She wore a nefarious grin, and slowly, she cupped my cheek and leaned down to my level. "Oh Hans. If only there were someone out there who loved you."  
_

 _Fear blossomed within me, and my eyes widened. "Mom..."_

* * *

I worked for my brothers, slowly earning the respect of each of them. I did things for them, to make them like me. My mother died several years ago, and it makes me sad. I wanted to show her that my family loves me now, that there _is_ someone out there who loves me. I sat with my middle brother, the sixth. He had told me a couple days ago that he had a plan ready for me. Said to meet him today to get instructions. I did as I was told, standing in front of him.

"I have a special task for you, my brother." Andrew was the sixth brother, he'd been one of the hardest to convince my worth too. However, now they he saw it, he often had me carry out things for him.

I nodded, willing to accept whatever task he gave me, and he continued on. "In a few days, Princess Elsa of Arendelle will be twenty and two, and she will be of the age to become Queen. They are holding a coronation for her to become crowned. We've been invited. I'd like you to go to represent us. In whatever way possible, become King of the land. Marry whomever needed and get rid of them after, say it was an accident. You will become King, as you have always wished, and I am kind enough to allow you to stay that way. However, you must come to me and my kingdom for trade, and will listen to me when I give you orders, do you understand?" Andrew had married a princess a bit over a year ago, and become king of his own kingdom. All of our dreams seemed to be to become king, with the exception of a few brothers. I was included in the group. The plan my brother offered appealed to me, and it only came with a small price, for I would get to be king, as I always wished. But one thing stuck out to me.

"You mean, if I marry Queen Elsa and become King, I have to kill her?" I asked, appalled by the idea of having someone's blood on my hands. I'd done things for my brother, but never something so cruel or villainous. It was now confirmed in my mind whom the worst of my brothers were. Andrew had always been odd, never seeming to talk to much. When he did, everything he said was full of ideas to for his benefit, evil some or not. He was only in seek of his own personal gain, which made me wonder what he was going to get out of me being King of Arendelle. He'd have a good trading partner, and he wanted me to answer to him. My mind continued on this state, and a question came to me, _What is he going to ask of me when I become King? What will he have me do?_

Even when I accepted the task, I knew I would keep this in mind. "Yes, I'm afraid so. Don't worry Hans, it shouldn't be too difficult, the girl has yet to see the light of day. I doubt one such as her could defend herself against one such as yourself." I was still worried about it. He thought I was upset because I was afraid of being caught, or not being able to kill her because she would beat me. I wasn't worried about either of those things, I was sure if I put my mind to it, I could get rid of the Queen with a snap of my fingers. It's the fact of _killing_ I was worried about. What if she was a nice person, who actually loved me, and I actually loved her. No, I wouldn't love her. I wouldn't be such a fool as to let that happen.

Andrew smiled at me, sure that he had set my nerves aside with his answer. "Excellent. Your ship leaves tonight for Arendelle, you should arrive in a few days, just in time for the coronation. I wish you luck, dear brother."


End file.
